Puni Puni Poemi
Japanese Title: ぷにぷに☆ぽえみぃ Plot Beautiful girls! Naughty aliens! Dead fish! If this anime doesn't offend you somehow, we haven't done our job! Poemi Watanabe (a.k.a. Kobayashi) is a 10-year-old girl with aspirations of being a famous voice actress. Unfortunately, her school grades are bad and her voice acting is even worse. She develops a serious crush on her clasmate Kei that is actually a local alien octopus. When evil aliens kill Poemi's parents, she doesn't get mad, she gets revenge... but first she moves in with he seven crazy Aasu sisters. When a mysterious alien wreaks havoc all over Tokyo, discovers the magic power of a dead talking fish. Poemi grabs the fish, skins it into a wan d and becomes the magical girl Puni Puni Poemi to save the day. She start to experience the bizarre and varied wonders and joys of fighting terrorists, S&M, giant robots and becoming a super hero... all while pursuing her real ambition of becoming a professional voice actress! It's the weirdest, wildest, rudest and out and out most demented anime ever made. PUNI PUNI POEMY! Episode List '1- Poemy is in a Bad Mood' Airdate: 07 March, 2001 The introductory sequence shows Poemy fighting shadowy figures of various other magical girls such as Usagi Tsukino from Sailor Moon, Tickle from Majokko Tickle, Utena from Revolutionary Girl Utena, Megu and Non from Majokko Megu-chan, Mahoro from Mahoromatic, Sakura Kinomoto from Card Captor Sakura, and the considered first magical girl in Japanese animation, Sally, from Mahou Tsukai Sally. At the start of a new school year the over-energetic Poemy Watanabe is introduced, along with her adoptive parents Nabeshin and Kumi-Kumi. Poemy rushes to the school to be the first there, at the same time she repeatedly proclaims her desire to become a successful voice actress. At the school, Poemy's best girl friend, Futaba Aasu, is presented as Poemy's biggest supporter and in fact perennially sexually attracted to her. Back from school, Poemy and Futaba realize the horror of finding Poemy's parents and their robot dog crucified by Alien #1, an extraterrestrial assassin with peculiar genitalia. Her home destroyed, Poemy moves in with Futaba and her six sisters. Later, a massive alien robot attacks the city, whereupon it turns out that Futaba and her sisters are actually a secret team of super-powered heroines dedicated to defending the Earth, also known as Sol III. Unfortunately, the Aasu sisters' magic is strictly defensive, so they are unable to defeat the rampaging robot. Meanwhile, Poemy obtains a talking, magic fish that when used as a magic wand transforms her into Puni Puni Poemy, a powerful magical girl. After the typical transformation, however, she promptly throws away her wand, forgoes the use of magic, and attacks the robot with her bare hands. '2- With a Dream Greater Than Earth' Airdate: 19 December, 2001 Continuing from the previous scene, the wastefully energetic Poemy uses her new powers to tear through the alien mecha, destroying it. Next, Poemy decides to use her new strength to continue pursuing her career as a voice actress, and right wrongs as she sees them throughout society. However, Poemy appears to do more bad than good, as she harshly punishes citizens for small incidents, and accidentally sends a nuclear missile off-course, completely destroying an entire country. Then, the Aasu sisters finally decide to confront Puni Puni Poemy, and realize she is actually the Poemy Watanabe they have been hosting in their own house. Afterwards, it is revealed that K, the school boy whom Poemy is attracted to, is actually an octopus-like alien, and he will be commanding the following invasion to Earth. Next morning, the invasion proceeds, with a massive Death Star en route to Earth, and with K capturing the Aasu sisters, and subjecting them to hentai-related bondage, as he learned from Japanese animation. In the end, the two alien henchmen are inexplicably revealed to be Poemy's foster parents, Nabeshin and Kumi-Kumi, who are thus not dead, and Poemy and Futaba combine their powers in order to make the world nice and end the extraterrestrial menace. Picture Gallery 'Transparent Files / Poses' 'Official Art' ` 'Merchandise' 'Screenshots' 'Transformation and Powers' 'Poemi / Puni Puni Poemi' 'Others' Video Gallery 'Opening and Ending' Category:Anime Category:2010-2019